miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kropeczkaaa/Prolog
Hej, jestem Marinette. Niby zwyczajna a jednak nie. Jestem Biedronką i to do mnie i Czarnego Kota należy ratowanie paryżan przed siłami zła, lub jak kto woli tą niewyżytą toaletą (WC XDD). Szczerze mówiąc kiedy dostałam Tikki (moje kwami) myślałam ,że to jakiś słaby żart. Ale jednak nie. Jestem bohaterką już od 2 lat! Bardzo to polubiłam. Oprócz walczenia z wrogami bycie wyjątkowym ma jakieś plusy. Kiedy czujesz ten wiatr we włosach jest naprawdę wspaniale. Na początku czułam się troche jak w jakimś komiksie. A jak w każdym komiksie główna bohaterka zakochuje się i żyje długo i szczęśliwie. Jednak nie w moim przypadku. Jestem nieszczęśliwie zakochaną sinkielką w blondynie, moim przyjacielu ,który jednak nie zwraca na mnie szczególnej uwagi. Adrien Agreste - model, ideał chłopaka na dodatek przystojny. Jednak nie dlatego zwrócił moją uwagę. Jest po prostu bardzo miły, dobry.... taaa i to by było na tyle. Z drugiej strony jest jeszcze Czarny Kot..... Nie! Jego traktuje wyłącznie jak przyjaciela. Kiedy ratujemy paryż ciągle mnie komplementuje. Już nie raz próbował wyznać mi uczucia. Cały czas przeszkadza mu w tym pikanie moich kolczyków. Ale to chyba nawet lepiej. Bo w końcu to tylo podrywacz, może mieć każdą - przynajmniej tak się zachowuje. Wątpie ,żeby darzył mnie szczerym uczuciem ale kto wie.... Nie siedze w końcu w jego głowie. Wiem tylko ,że kiedyś na pewno będziemy musieli dowiedzieć się kim jesteśmy a tego boję się najbardziej. Pod tą maską jestem tylko niezdarną, smutną dziewczyną....A dlaczego smutną? Ostatnio razem z rodzicami borykamy się z problemamy finansowymi. Piekarnia nie przynosi zysków. Zdarza się ,że na misjach jestem słaba bo musiałam nie jeść przez 2 dni ponieważ nie było za co kupić żywności....Ojciec zaczął pić a matka cały czas próbuje się urwać z domu ,żeby jakoś odpocząć. Czasami zastanawiam się jeszcze kim tak naprawdę jest Czarny kot. Nie! Jeszcze za wcześnie! Nie jestem gotowa na to ,żeby poznać jego tożsamość...Chociaż wiem ,że on bardzo by tego chciał..... ____________________________________________________________________________________________ No i jest prolog, mam nadzieję ,że wam się spodobał! Spokojnie, czarny kot kocha biedronke ale ona na początku uważa go za typowego podrywacza i nie daje mu szansy. Tak tylko mówie ,żebyście go nie wzięli za tego złego... MariannaXxX PS: Za jakąś godzine pojawi się nowy rozdział więc zachęcam do komentowania bo ja tam bym chciała na waszym miejscu ,żeby rozdziały były co kilka godzin a nie dni Xdd ________________________________________________________________________________________ Kropeczkaaa (dyskusja)Rozdział 120:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)~~ ROZDZIAŁ 1 - Marinette wstawaj! Za 20 minut zaczynają się lekcje! - obudził mnie piskliwy głos Tikki - Ale Tikki.....jest jeszcze ciemnoooo - jęknęłam po czym przewróciłam się na drugi bok usiłując zasnąć. - Marinette! Zapomniałaś ,że jest grudzień! Teraz codziennie rano jest tak ciemno! - krzyknęło kwami po czym dość brutalnie zrzuciło mnie z łóżka. - Tikki! - Przepraszam Marinette! Nie dałaś mi wyboru! - No już dobrze, zostało mi jeszcze.......10 minut?! Nie, nie , nie , nie , nie..... - Spokojnie, dziewczyno uspokój sie! - Spokojnie?! Dobrze wiesz ,że mój ojciec ostatnio przesadza z alkoholem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie za kolejne spóźnienie napewno mi się dostanie. - odpowiedziałam z lekkim strachem - Ohh Marinette...... Szybko ubrałam się więc i jak zwykle nie jedząc śniadania wyszłam z domu 10 po ósmej. Cholera! Już jestem spóźniona. Zapomniałam ubrać nawet szalika przez co było mi naprawde zimno. Kiedy dotarłam już pod budynek szkoły wpadłam do klasy jak burza przez co znowu oczywiście się wywaliłam co naraziło mnię na całodniowe docinki ze strony Chloe. Boże, jak ja jej nie trawie. Nauczycielka rzuciła mi tylko współczujące spojrzenie. Nie była głupia, jestem pewna ,że po części wiedziała ,że coś nie tak u mnie w domu. Moich rodziców nie było na zebraniach, nie angażowali się ostatnio w żadne życie klasy. Zostawiając temat.... Usiadłam z Alyą - moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Pewnie tylko dzięki niej jeszcze się jakoś trzymam. Wyjęłam szybko z torby moje zeszyty, i tablet. Kropeczkaaa (dyskusja) 20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC)2 godziny późniejKropeczkaaa (dyskusja) 20:22, lip 6, 2016 (UTC) Nagle usłyszałam huk. Nie, prosze, tylko nie następna akuma! Nie mam dzisiaj siły do walki! Niestety, znając mojego pecha, jakiegoś dzieciaka zakumanizowano więc musiałam wkroczyć do akcji. - Przepraszam - podniosłam ręke do nauczycielki - mogę iść do toalety? - Tak, tylko szybko - odpowiedziała surowym tonem. Nic dziwnego- mam teraz chemię a nauczycielka nie jest w ogóle miła. Szybko pobiegłam więc w stronę damskiej ale jak na złość ktoś tam był więc zostało mi tylko jedno radykalne rozwiązanie ( dum, dum , dum!) - Męska! Nie spodbało mi się to za bardzo ale nie miałam wyboru. Kiedy weszłam do środka sprawiała wrażenie ,że nikogo tam nie ma. Weszłam więc do jednej z kabin i kiedy miałam się już przemieniać usłyszałam - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! - Nie no nie wierze! - Tikki, też to słyszałaś? - Najwyraźniej czarny kot chodzi z toba do szkoły! Hihi - odpowiedziało najwyraźniej rozbawione kwami.... Zaraz , zaraz .... Z czego tu się śmiać?! - Dobra, nieważne.... Tikki kropkuj! - nagle poczułam większą pewność siebie i kostium oraz maskę która sprawiała ,że stawałam się biedronką Wybiegłam szybko przed budynek by sprawdzić co się dzieje. Jak się domyślałam, kiciuś już tam na mnie czekał. - Witam My Lady, może pomogłabyś mi z no.... ten no - Jestem władca pokemonów! A teraz oddajcie mi swoje miracula! (pikaczu! Nwm jak sie to pisze Xdd) - odezwał się dzieciak Jak się później okazało dzieciak załamał się ,że nowy sezon serialu będzie dopiero za rok i nie będzie już nowych odcinków (boże, jakie ludzie mają w dzisiejszych czasach zmartwienia). Tak czy siak chłopiec był nawet dosyć silny. Potrafił wytworzyć armię pikaczu! A one strzelają piorunami! - Biedrona uważaj! - krzyknął Czarny kot. Ja miałam już odskoczyć przed kolejnym atakiem piorunów lecz nie udało mi się i dostałam dość mocno w brzuch. Dalej.....nic nie pamiętam ________________________________________________________________________________________ Tak strasznie was przepraszam, nie dość ,że rozdział wydaje mi sie jakiś taki depresyjny to jeszcze wstawiłam go za późno i się urwał w połowie akcji. Jutro wrzuce kolejne dwa i mam nadzieje ,że lepsze MariannaXxX Rozdział 2 *Czarny Kot* - H-hej ,Biedronsiu otwórz oczy, prosze! - krzyczałem w jej strone już 10 minut. Nie mogłem sobie wybaczyć ,że coś mogło stać się mojej pani. Kiedy pokonałem już tego gościa, złapałem szybko akume do słoika i zabrałem biedronke w bezpieczne miejsce, z daleka od tych wszystkich dziennikarzy. Zostały jej tylko trzy kropki. *Biedronka* - C-co się stało? - spytałam zdezorientowana kiedy zobaczyłam klęczącego nade mną Kota. - Czarny Kocie? - Biedrąsiu, ty żyjesz! - krzyknął dachowiec po czym dość mocno (mnie pocałował, taaa chciałoby sie) mnie przytulił - Nie, wiesz? Umarłam - odpowiedziałam. Szczerze, doceniałam kotełka za to ,że mi pomógł i mnie nie zostawił lecz nie chciałam ,żeby się zapędzał czy coś- To opowiesz mi co się takiego stało? - spytałam po czym wstałam - Dostałaś dość mocno jednym z piorunów pokemonów. Potem przyniosłem Cię tu i pokonałem tego gościa - nagle cała się spięłam - Co się stało księżniczko? - Czarny kot najwyraźniej to zauważył - Po pierwsze, nie księżniczkuj mi tutaj. A po drugie, gdzie jest akuma?! - Spokojnie, leży czy tam fruwa w słoiku obok (No a potem, pora wypędzić złe moce, papa miły motylku i wgl) - Pa kocie! - krzyknęłam na pożegnanie - Biedronko czekaj, musze ci coś powiedzieć ! - Kocie, zaraz się przemienie! Mam tylko jedną kropke! - To chociaż powiedz co się z tobą dzieje?! - krzyknął w moją strone. Nie zabrzmiało to wrogo.....Bardziej jakby się martwił - W sensie? - spytałam - Myślisz ,że nie zauważyłem ?! Przecież widze! Na misjach jesteś coraz słabsza! Dzisiaj kilka skoków i odpychania ataków i już ledwo zipiesz! Co się dzieje?! Martwie się ! - na dźwięk tych słów momentalnie spoważniałam. Nie miałam zamiaru się tłumaczyć, nie teraz, nie dzisiaj. Poprostu uciekłam ze spuszczoną głową..... *W domu* - Marinette, czarny kot ma racje - powiedziała kwami zaraz po przemianie a ja podałam jej ciastka. To już jedne z ostatnich jakie mam a nie mam pieniędzy ,żeby kupić nowe. Na piekarnie też nie mam co liczyć. - Wiem Tikki, wiem..... Tylko co ja mam zrobić?! - Niewiem Marinette, przepraszam ale nie potrafie Ci pomóc, właściwie to nam pomóc. - odpowiedziała smutna kwami. - chyba pójdę już spać - powiedziała różowa istotka kładąc się na swoim mini łóżku. Kątem oka widziałam jak uroniła jedną łze. Za dobrze ją znam i wiem ,że strasznie przeżywa sytuację w jakiej się znajdujemy. Tak jak ona, jestem teraz bezsilna. Postanowiłam iść w ślady Tikki i pójść już spać by naładowac energie, jak zwykle przy pustym żołądku. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ No i jest kolejny depresyjny rozdział. Mam nadzieję ,że nie jesteście na mnie za to źli. Po prostu chce ,żebyście najpierw poznali sytuacje Mari. Spokojnie, akcja zacznie się rozpogadzać. Mam taki pomysł ,żeby Kotek juz niedługo poznał tożsamość Biedry. MariannaXxX PS: Skisłam kiedy razem z moją grupą przyjaciół wracałam z kauflandu i nagle Adrian mówi : No to co ? Wbijamy do Biedry? ( Na początku nie załapałam i wywaliłam się o krawężnik i prawie oplułam sorbetem. Po wszystkim skapłam się ,że chodziło mu o sklep....Tiaaa) JUTRO POJAWI SIĘ NOWY ROZDZIAŁ!!!! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ 3 *Marinette*tydzień później* Wczoraj zaczęła się przerwa świąteczna. Dziś Wigilia! Wstałam o dziwo bez pomocy Tikki, ubrałam się i zeszłam na dół do rodziny. Rozumiem ,że nie mamy pieniędzy ale raz w święta chyba mogę zjeść normalne śniadanie i być szczęśliwa w ten jeden dzień w roku! Schodząc oczywiście potknęłam się i wyrżnęłam orła na schodach. - Patrz jak łazisz! - powiedział ostrym tonem mój tata. No cóż, myślałam ,że chociaż w święta będzie wszystko jak dawniej. Najwyraźniej się przeliczyłam. Usiadłam więc smutna przy stole w kuchni gdzie moja mama szykowała "Śniadanie" - Prosze - powiedziała lecz nie brzmiało to miło. Było chłodne, przesiąknięte jadem. Spojrzałam na jedzenie....Pół kromki z samym masłem i niedopita herbata. Po prostu wspaniale....I to w święta. Zabrałam więc to co dostałam i czmychnęłam szybko do Tikki budząc ją od razu gdy weszłam do pokoju. Właściwie to obudził ją mój szloch. Osunęłam się po ścianie opadając na zimną podłoge. Tiaaa ogrzewania też już prawie nie mieliśmy. - Marinette! Co się stało?! - krzyczała piskliwym głosikiem kwami. - Nic Tikki, jest w porządku - odparłam szlochając - Marinette, mnie oszukasz. Gadaj i już! - powiedziało stworzonko latając w około mnie. - Nie! jest okey! po prostu......myślałam ,że chociaż w święta, te jedne święta będziemy rodziną....Taką jak dawniej. Tymczasem oni byli jeszcze gorsi niż zwykle. - Oh, Mari. Zobaczysz, wszytko będzie dobrze - pocieszała mnie mała biedronka - To co? Mały patrol? - spytała. Od razu się rozweseliłam. - Pewnie! Ale najpierw zjedz ciastko a ja dokończe "śniadanie". Może dzięki mojej alter ego ta Wigilia nie będzie jednak taka zła... *5 minut później* Skakałam już między budynkami. Ahhh....Kocham to uczucie! Myślę sobie wtedy ,ze jestem naprawde wolna i szczęśliwa. Uwalniam się od problemów i mogę żyć pełnią życia. Nagle na jednym z dachów dostrzegam Czarnego Kota. Dziwnee.... Przecież dzisiaj moja warta na patrolu. Postanawiam więc porozmawiać z dachowcem. - Cześć kocie - mówie podchodząc do niego od tyłu. Dziwne....Nie odpowiada. Kiedy podchodze do niego widze coś co zbija mnie z tropu. Jego łzy. Czyżby czarny kot też miał zwaloną wigilię? -Hej, Czarny Kocie? Co się stało, powiedz prosze! - proszę go. - N-nic, księżniczko, nie przejmuj się mną - odpowiada smutny - Proszę, powiedz.... - Zostawił mnie, znowu mnie zostawił! Obiecał ,że te święta spędzimy razem a kiedy się obudziłem już go nie było. Zostawił mi tylko jakąś durną kartke! - Kto? - Mój ojciec a któżby inny?! - nie wiem dlaczego ale chce wspierać dachowca, chce być dla niego kimś bliższym niż partnerem w zwalczaniu zła. Jezus Maria, co się ze mną dzieje?! Tikki, jeśli masz w tym jakiś udział to wiedz ,że już nie żyjesz. W tym momencie zrobiłam coś czego najmniej się spodziewałam ......p-pocałowałam go. Nagle gdy poczułam jego bliskość ogarnęło mnie uczucie jakby tysiące motyli chciało wydostać się z mojego brzucha i już wiedziałam......Nie liczy się już Adrien.....Czarny Kot zajął jego miejsce. Dachowiec najpierw zszokowany moją postawą już po chwili zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek. Po paru minutach oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Kiedy spojrzałam w jego oczy nie widziałam już bólu tylko miłość ,a-ale ja nie mogłam. Bałam się odrzucenia. On może mieć każdą. Nikt nie chciałby wrażliwej, kruchej dziewczyny. Po prostu uciekłam. *10 minut później* Biegłam, po prostu biegłam przed siebie nie zważając na nic. Było mi zimno, w końcu dzisiaj Wigilia czyli grudzień. Nie interesowało mnie to jednak. Moje łzy spływając na kombinezon biedronki zamieniały się po kolei w kryształki lodu. O-on nie będzie mnie chciał - przewijało mi się przez myśl. Przecież kto chciałby taką niezdare?! Wolałam uciec. Uciec od rodziców, problemów, Czarnego kota. Kiedy przemknęłam obok szkoły do której uczęszczam postanowiłam ,że wróce do domu. Zresztą i tak zostały mi tylko dwie kropki. Za chwile się przemienie. Kiedy znajdowałam się już pod budynkiem byłej piekarni coś mnie zaniepokoiło. Była już 17:00 a o tej godzinie jest już ciemno co oznacza ,że gdyby ktoś był w domu światła byłyby zaświecone. Postanowiłam więc wejść do domu przez okno prowadzące do mojego pokoju. Szlag by to! Zamknięte! Zupełnie nawet zapomniałam,że jeszcze nie przemieniłam się w Marinette! Szybko więc wypowiedziałam formułke i na moich rękach wylądowała zmęczona kwami. Dałam jej jedno ciasteczko- ostatnie i postanowiłam zapukać z nadzieją ,że rodzice są w domu i otworzą i drzwi. Nikt jednak nie odpowiadał. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam brak samochodu na parkingu obok budynku. Znaczy ,że ich nie ma.... Po prostu super!.....Nagle na wycieraczce przed drzwiami wejściowymi zauważyłam koperte.....zaadresowaną do mnie! kto chciałby pisać do mnie w wigilie i to na dodatek zostawiać koperte pod drzwiami! Mamy przecież skrzynke pocztową! No nic..... otworze. Kiedy zaczęłam czytać okazało się ,że to list od rodziców... Jego treść mnie przeraziła ' ''Droga Marinette!'' ''Wybacz ale musieliśmy to zrobić'' ''Tak naprawde już dawno powinniśmy. Chcieliśmy Ci powiedzieć ,że'' ''wyjeżdżamy. Wyprowadzamy się stąd. Bez Ciebie. Przepraszamy'' ''ale chcemy zacząć nowe życie....Nowy start z daleka od tego miejsca.'' ''Dom jest sprzedany. Nie możesz już tu mieszkać.'' ''Wierzymy ,że sobie poradzisz.'' '' Mama i Tata'' '' Tom i Sabine''''' N-nie! Nie mogli mnie zostawić! Nie teraz! Zrozpaczona osunęłam się po zimnej ścianie wprost na zaśnieżony chodnik. Skreślili nawet mama i tata. Podpisali się zamiast tego po imieniu. Tikki usiadła mi na ramieniu. - Marinette, wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz! - próbowała mnie pocieszyć - Nic się nie ułoży Tikki. Nie mam rodziny ani nawet domu! - krzyknęłam w jej strone Nagle stworzonko zaczęło łkać. - Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz! - szeptała przez łzy Nagle poczółam chłód, robiło się coraz zimniej, a ja byłam bez domu, bez kurtki. - T-ttikki - wyszeptałam - T-tak M-marrinette? - wyjąkała z zimna - S-sprowadź czarnego kota - powiedziałam cicho - C-co? - Proszę, Tikki. Nie możemy tu dłużej zostać - wyjąkałam. W głębi duszy wiedziałam ,że to jego potrzebuje najbardziej. I wiedziałam też ,że przez to dowiem się jaka jest jego tożsamość. Ale w tej chwili interesowało mnie to najmniej bo wiedziałam ,że Tikki wie kim jest mój dachowiec. - D-dobrze- wyszeptała _______________________________________________________________________________________ Heeeeeeej! Dawno mnie tu nie było! (aż 4 dni!). Ale w końcu jest 3 rozdział! Mam nadzieje ,że wam się spodobał. Nie miałam serca zostawiać Marinette na tym mrozie więc postanowiłam zawołać dachowca na pomoc. Tiaaa ostatnio oglądałam komedie romantyczną stąd w ogóle pojawił się ten pocałunek. Na początku miałam w ogóle zamysł ,żeby tylko go przytulić hehe. Zmieniając temat dalej jestem wku*wiona na Adriana, mam focha i to sie szybko nie zmieni. Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się co stanie się z Marinette i kotem w następnym rozdziale to komentujcieeee. To bardzo motywuje KOMENTUJESZ=MOTYWUJESZ MOTYWUJESZ=PRZYSPIESZASZ NAPISANIE ROZDZIAŁU __________________________________________________________________________________________ JEZU! STRASZNE WAS PRZEPRASZAM! ZAPOMNIAŁAM WAM POWIEDZIEĆ ,ŻE WYJECHAŁAM NA MIESIĄC NA WAKACJE! PRZEPRASZAM! KURDE CAŁY CZAS PISZE NA CAPSLOCKU>>>> CHODZI O TO ,ŻE JAK SIE SKAPŁAM ,ŻE MUSZĘ WAS O TYM POINFORMOWAĆ TO OKAZAŁO SIĘ ,ŻE TAM NIE MA NETA. PRZEPRASZAM! A! I JESTEM JUŻ POGODZONA Z ADRIANEM... ____________________________________________________________________________________________ EJ, czy już nikt tego nie czyta? ____________________________________________________________________________________________ No nic....zapraszam do nowego rozdziału! ROZDZIAŁ 4 *Adrien* Siedziałem właśnie na łóżku zastanawiajac się co dzieje się z moją kropeczką. Co z tego ,że jest Wigilia, i tak jej nie obchodzę. Od kiedy mój ojciec wyjeżdża olewam sprawe i zazwyczaj w ten dzień siedzę w pokoju jak dzisiaj... A wracając do biedronki...Ja już narawdę nie wiem co mam robić. Kocham ją, chcę jej pomóc. Ale ona nie dość ,że traktuje mnie wyłącznie jak przyjaciela to nie chce mi powiedzieć prawdy. A ja się o nią cholernie martwię. Zmizerniała, wygląda jakby nie jadła nic od dłuższego czasu. Rozumiem, ma swoje problemy ale do jasnej cholery zależy mi na niej, tak?! A ona o tym wie....chyba. - Stary, co się tak zamęczasz tym myśleniem... Lepiej daj mi camembert - No super, jeszcze Plagg. Ile on może pochłaniać tego sera. - Nie teraz Plagg. Myśle - Chłopie, myślisz tak już dwie godziny. Nie sądzisz ,że powinieneś odpuścić.....Iiiii.....dać mi ser? - A ty snowu o tym...Pogadamy o tym kiedy ty też będziesz miał taki problem - odparłem i patrzyłem tylko jak czarna kulka zmierza w stronę lodówki (Tak, Adrien ma w swoim pokoju lodówkę) Boże czy ty to widzisz. Ten tylko o swoim serze. Moje myśli dalej krążyły wokół zamaskowanej ukochanej. Nagle do mojego pokoju weszła Nathalie. - Adrien, twój ojciec kazał tobie przekazać ,że wyjeżdża w delegacje ze mną i paroma osobami z domu.... Eeeeee, no i co z tego? Przecież oni wyjeżdżają w delegacje praktycznie co 2 tygodnie. Nigdy mi o tym nie mówili więc dlaczego to całe zamieszanie? - Dlaczego mnie o tym informujesz- rzuciłem w stronę kobiety - Twój ojciec kazał ci jeszcze przekazać ,że delegacja potrwa 3 lata. Do tej pory zostaniesz w domu sam, ewentualnie z kucharzem i kierowcą limuzyny. Za 2 lata kończysz szkołę, więc sesje masz odwołane. Póki co zaprzestajesz pracę modela. Zajęcia dodatkowe masz jeszcze przez 2 tygodnie a potem są odwołane. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? - spytała chłodno. W mojej głowie natomiast krążyła tylko jedna myśl...Że co ku*wa? - Że co, ?! - krzyknąłem - Adrienie wyrażaj się. Twój ojciec i ja wyjeżdżamy jutro z samego rana. Prawdopodobnie nie zdążymy sie pożegnać - Że co ?! - Adrienie, ostatni raz powtarzam. Wyrażaj się. A teraz przepraszam ale muszę już iść. Do widzenia. - i tyle ją widziałem.... Zaraz zaraz... Co tu się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Nawet nie spostrzegłem ,że powiedziłem to na głos. - Adrienie , wyrażaj się - powiedziała czarna kulka naśladując głos Nathalie. - Zamknij się Plagg. Cholera, wiedziałem! Znowu mnie zostawia, i to na całe 3 lata. Plagg rozumiesz tego człowieka?! Nie! To już dawno nie jest człowiek. - krzyknąłęm w stronę kwami - Stary, spokojnie. Patrz na to z innej strony. Nie musisz już się kryć z tym ,że jesteś czarnym kotem. Wolna chata! Więcej sera, kumasz? - Ja pier*ole, a ten snowu o serze - Jestem zdania ,że za dużo przeklinasz - powiedział Plagg - A zamknij się , myśle- odpowiedziałem - Nie, no znowu?! - krzyknęło kwami. Z tego co wiem chciał coś jeszcze dodać ale przerwał mu odgłos pukania w szybę. Zaraz, zaraz... Kto puka w szybę na takim mrozie i to jeszcze na trzecim piętrze?! Podszedłem więc szybko w stronę okna by sprawdzić.....Ej, co jest?! - Wpuść mnie proszę - zza okiennicy wyłoniło się.....kwami?! Eeeee, Plagg?! Opary z sera chyba mi zaszkodziły... Wpuściłem szybko Plaggo podobne stworzenie ( Tylko ,że było różowe, deklu!) - Eeeee, kim ty jesteś? - spytałem stworzenia - Słuchaj Adrien. Jestem Tikki, kwami biedronki! Proszę , pomóż jej. Ona potrzebuje pomocy. Pospiesz się ! Ona się tam zaraz odmrozi! - krzyknęło przejęte kwami. Zaraz?! CO?! Biedronka?! Coś grozi mojej pani?! Czy to znaczy ,że dowiem sie jej tożsamości? Cholera, to w tej chwili jest najmniej ważne. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! - przemieniłem się - Tikki, zaprowadź mnie do mojej pani- nakazałem jej - Dobrze, ale wiedz,że dowiesz się jej tożsamości. Słuchaj, ona cię kocha.....Tak myśle. Ale jeszcze nie za bardzo to sobie uświadomiła. Znaczy uświadomiła...Kurde to trudniejsze niż sądziłam - uważnie słuchałem kwami... Moja pani coś do mnie czuje , moja pani coś do mnie czuje, moja pani coś do mnie czuje - Ona kocha ciebie Adrien i czuje coś do kota więc masz tak jakby 100% szans ale spieszmy się ! - powiedziała kwami po czym szybko wybiegliśmy z domu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania